


hunting wounds

by ReshiPKMN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiPKMN/pseuds/ReshiPKMN
Summary: Что, если бы Кастиэль, став человеком, остался в бункере Винчестеров?Небольшая аушная зарисовка. Человек!Кас был ранен на охоте и Дин заботится о нём.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	hunting wounds

Лишившись благодати, Кастиэль стал человеком. Уязвимым и способным сыграть в ящик. Поэтому, когда он переехал в бункер к Винчестерам, Дин некоторое время носился с ним, как с писаной торбой.

Ангел только вяло отмахивался, а Сэм, устав, наконец, наблюдать за потугами брата, поднял эту тему однажды за завтраком.

\- Слушай, мне надоело.

\- О чем ты? - старший Винчестер захлопал ресницами, уплетая блины.

Кастиэль сидел рядом, вяло ковыряясь вилкой в своей порции.

\- То, как ты носишься с Касом. Дин, он не ребенок, прекращай. Все это время он был сам по себе и, как видишь, отлично справлялся, - Сэм в упор смотрел на брата.

Дин внимательно глядел в ответ. И, кажется, до него начал доходить смысл сказанного, потому что он вдруг смутился и потупил глаза.

Кас же решил не вмешиваться в братские разборки и разглядывал кусочек блина на вилке, прежде чем отправить его в рот. Дин быстрым взглядом проследил за этим движением, облизнув губы.

\- Да ну вас, - младший Винчестер махнул рукой.

Вскоре Кас начал проситься на охоту. Он не мог сидеть без дела и каждый раз, когда Винчестеры куда-то собирались, ходил за ними хвостом, в надежде, что они возьмут его с собой. Они брали его с собой на короткие вылазки в магазин. Но когда речь заходила об охоте, он каждый раз в ответ получал отказ.

Он и сам понимал, что братья делают это не из-за вредности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и продолжал проситься с ними.

Однажды не-ангелу повезло. Сэм на время уехал - кому-то из охотников понадобилась помощь, а Дин не хотел оставлять Каса в бункере одного. На следующий день после отъезда Сэма, Дин наткнулся в сети на странную новость, и посчитал, что там не обошлось без чего-то сверхъестественного. К тому же, это было рядом, так что он решил съездить и посмотреть, что там к чему. Узнав об этом, Кастиэль, недолго думая, стал просить взять его с собой. Каким-то образом, Дин согласился.

Привычные роли, липовые значки, поиск следов. Поначалу все шло гладко. До тех пор, пока охотники не поняли, что их заманили в ловушку. Кастиэль помнил везде кровь, звуки выстрелов, крики, а потом тело внезапно обожгло резкой болью, мир вокруг закружился и потух.

Он помнил рев мотора импалы и будто откуда-то издалека доносящийся голос Дина. Кас не мог разобрать, что он говорит, но слышал в его словах тревогу. Кастиэль чувствовал, что был накрыт чем-то теплым и мягким. Кажется, пледом. При попытке пошевелиться, бок и плечо резануло. Дин снова что-то сказал ему, но Кас не услышал, отключившись.

Снова очнувшись, Кас некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами. Все тело ныло, в животе урчало, а в голове стоял звон. Но сильнее всего болели плечо и бок. Приоткрыв глаза, Кастиэль мутным взглядом уставился в потолок. Он определенно в бункере. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил, что его раны были заботливо обработаны, а плечо и туловище туго стянуты бинтами. На ткани виднелись красно-коричневые пятнышки засохшей крови.

Мужчина лежал в кровати. Кас поерзал, зашуршав мягким одеялом, и испустил болезненный стон, зажмурившись.

\- Эй, эй, - он услышал звук быстро приближающихся шагов. – Ну, ты как?

Дин.

\- Мы... - язык еле ворочался во рту и Кастиэль прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы выдавить из себя хотя бы слово.

\- В бункере, все в порядке, - кивнул Винчестер, присаживаясь рядом.

\- А охота?

\- Больше эта дрянь не вылезет, я позаботился, - Дин улыбнулся.

На его лбу красовалась ссадина, а скула расцвела синяком, но в целом, выглядел он неплохо. Кастиэль облизнул сухие губы. Он обвел взглядом помещение и внезапно понял, где находится.

\- Дин...

Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Почему я в твоей комнате?

Между ними повисла явно неловкая тишина.

Кас снова заерзал, пытаясь приподняться и сесть, но поморщился от боли и откинулся на подушку, не сводя глаз со стены перед собой, пытаясь переварить тот факт, что лежал в кровати Дина.

Оба довольно долго молчали.

Первым тишину решил нарушить Кастиэль. Он прочистил горло и тихо спросил:

\- Что случилось на охоте? Я мало что помню.

\- Тебя подстрелили. Дважды.

Кас напрягся.

\- Успокойся, - Дин осторожно хлопнул его по накрытому одеялом бедру. - Я уже вытащил пули и все перевязал, как видишь.

Кастиэль внимательно смотрел на сидящего рядом с ним человека. Рука, коснувшаяся его ноги, была теплой, это ощущалось даже через одеяло. Не-ангел зашевелился, когда Дин убрал ладонь. Ему показалось, будто тепло от присутствия рядом Винчестера начало быстро таять, а его место заполнял подступающий холод. Пара дюймов в сторону и он мог погибнуть. Он теперь смертный человек, а не божий воин. Холод сворачивался в неприятный и колючий комок в груди.

\- С кем ни бывало. Главное, что все обошлось, - Дин попытался подбодрить друга, не зная, как реагировать на повисшее молчание. - Я столько раз получал пули, не пересчитать. Но жив ведь. Так что давай, поправляйся. Я вовсе не против твоего присутствия здесь, пока ты не копаешься в моих вещах, - он весело посмотрел на Кастиэля. - Тебе принести чего? Еды? Воды? Порно?

Кас смотрел на старшего Винчестера, раздумывая над его словами («Зачем мне копаться в его вещах?»), и не сразу услышал обращенный к нему вопрос.

\- Все в порядке, только... - он снова заерзал и попытался сесть. - Мне бы в уборную.

Дин понимающе кивнул и придвинулся к Кастиэлю ближе, помогая сесть и поддерживая, пока тот поднимался на ноги.

Чтобы перевязать раны, мужчине потребовалось снять с не-ангела рубашку, но брюки он не трогал.

Поддерживая под плечо, Винчестер довел друга до ванной.

\- Дальше сам.

Кастиэль кивнул и, придерживаясь за проем, скрылся за дверью, а Дин прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза в ожидании, пока Кас закончит свои дела.

Через некоторое время дверь открылась и в коридор выглянула лохматая голова. Опираясь на дверной проем, бывший ангел посмотрел на Винчестера и протянул ему руку. Тот поймал ее и завел себе за плечо, принимая вес Кастиэля и поддерживая того в вертикальном положении.

\- Дин, ты не обязан, это же твоя комната. Здесь есть лазарет, почему ты не оставил меня там? – вернувшись в комнату, бывший ангел улёгся на кровать, поморщившись от боли.

\- Чтобы ты был там один? Ну, нет, - Винчестер накрыл Каса и поднял подушку, чтобы тот полусидел, и присел рядом.

\- А Сэм?

\- Еще не вернулся.

Некоторое время они молчали.

\- Сколько времени прошло...

\- С тех пор, как ты отключился? Это было вчера вечером, а сейчас уже, - охотник посмотрел на часы, - часов семь.

\- Почти сутки. Дин, тебе надо было отдохнуть. Где ты спал?

\- Я почти не спал, - мужчина повел плечами. – Сначала перевязал тебя, а потом полночи следил, чтобы ты не упал. У тебя был жар, так что мне не до сна было. Все в порядке, не беспокойся, - заметив взволнованный взгляд Каса, быстро добавил Дин и зевнул.

Кастиэль представил, как Винчестер всю ночь сидел у кровати и стерег его сон. От этой мысли Кас почувствовал, что чуть улыбается и ничего не может с этим поделать.

\- Спасибо, Дин.

\- Да пустяки, - он отмахнулся.

\- Нет, правда. Спасибо.

Винчестер слегка смущённо улыбнулся.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - Кас чуть сдвинулся в сторону и похлопал по кровати рядом.

\- А если тебе...

\- Если мне что-то понадобится, я дам тебе знать. Отдыхай, - Кастиэль потянул его за плечо и Дин поддался этому движению, ложась рядом, прикрывая глаза.

Видимо, он правда очень устал, потому что уснул сразу же.

Кас поудобнее устроился под одеялом, тоже закрывая глаза. Он чувствовал запах Дина от одеяла, подушки, волос самого Дина, слышал его дыхание, ощущал исходящее от него тепло. Это успокаивало. Кастиэль довольно быстро заснул.

Проснулся Кас от настойчивого урчания в животе. Он скорчил недовольную гримасу, чувствуя, как живот скручивает в узел от голода. Человеческие ощущения.

Посмотрев на Дина, храпящего рядом, Кас невольно улыбнулся. Стараясь не потревожить охотника, Кастиэль придвинулся к противоположному краю кровати и сел, спустив ноги на пол. Голова все еще кружилась, но перевязанные раны болели уже меньше, это хорошо. Осторожно поднявшись на ноги, он, пошатываясь, направился в ванную. Нужно было найти аптечку и поменять бинты.

"Да и себя хорошо бы привести в порядок", - поймал себя на мысли Кас и провел ладонью по щеке, чувствуя колючую щетину.

Аптечка в ванной нашлась быстро, и Кастиэль стал разматывать бинт на плече. Раненая рука побаливала при движении, так что Кас старался ей практически не двигать. Рана была небольшой, Дин хорошо поработал, зашивая ее. Останется шрам. Обработав рану, не-ангел не стал заматывать ее.

Осматривая шов на боку, Кастиэль услышал шаги и посмотрел в зеркало. Дин стоял в дверях и опирался на косяк, сложив руки на груди и заинтересованно, хоть и немного сонно, разглядывая друга.

\- Помощь нужна? - спросил он, поняв, что его заметили.

\- Я бы не отказался, - Кастиэль отложил использованные бинты и повернулся к охотнику.  
Тот медленно подошел к нему, откровенно пялясь. Бывший ангел не заострял на этом внимание - ему тоже нравилось иногда рассматривать Дина, так что он не видел в этом какой-то проблемы. В данный момент его больше волновала рана на боку.

Дин первым, нехотя, отвел взгляд от лица Каса.

\- Быстро заживает, - заметил он, посмотрев на самодельный шов, протягивая руку и беря антисептик, чтобы обработать рану. - Это хорошо.

Кастиэль проследил за рукой охотника и перевел взгляд на его лицо.

Винчестер привычно обработал рану, пока не-ангел зачарованно следил за его движениями.  
\- Ну, вот и всё, - охотник довольно улыбнулся. - Я хотел спросить, ты чего подскочил в такую рань? Просыпаюсь, а тебя нет.

Кастиэль открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, насколько странно это звучит из уст Дина. Но Винчестер сам понял, что сморозил, и, кашлянув, отвел взгляд. Неловко.

\- Я проголодался, - тут же выпалил Кастиэль, не дав охотнику возможности как-то оправдаться.

Дин был рад смене темы.

\- Понятно, - с облегчением выдохнул мужчина. – Что будешь?

\- Дин, ты не обяза… - Винчестер поднял руку, показывая, что не примет отказа, и Кас замолчал на полуслове. – Что угодно, - с усмешкой произнес бывший ангел.

Мужчина задумчиво потер шею.

\- В холодильнике не густо… Сэндвичи сгодятся?

Кастиэль кивнул и Дин тут же отправился на кухню, сооружать кучу бутеров.

Кас вскоре подошел к нему, гладко выбритый и даже более-менее причесанный, в старой майке Дина, которая была ему немного великовата. Когда Кас решил остаться в бункере, после первой стирки все вдруг поняли, что у него нет своей одежды. Так что братья поскребли среди своих вещей и нашли для друга что-то более-менее приемлемое.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - поинтересовался не-ангел.

\- Да. Помоги все это съесть, - Дин поставил на стол тарелку с бутербродами с колбасой и взял один, садясь напротив Кастиэля.

\- Спасибо, Дин. Я очень это ценю, - он улыбнулся краешками губ и взял один из бутербродов, надкусывая.

Винчестер отмахнулся с набитым ртом.

\- Ешь, давай.

Сэм вернулся только под вечер. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Кастиэль вскинул голову и сонно заморгал. Поев, он выпил обезболивающее и лег спать, а Дин, видимо, снова задремал рядом.

Кас потянулся и толкнул локтем лежащего рядом Винчестера.

\- Ч.. Что случилось? - дернулся Дин, сонно глядя на Каса.

\- Сэм пришел.

\- Мм, - Дин прикрыл глаза и откинулся обратно на подушку. Полежав так пару секунд, прогоняя сон, он поднялся и пошел встречать брата.

Кастиэль зевнул, потянулся еще раз и пошел за ним.

Видимо, Сэм умудрился заехать в магазин по пути назад, потому что, когда Кас вошёл в библиотеку, Дин, шурша, прошмыгнул мимо, умыкнув пакет.

\- Пирог?

Сэм кивнул, устало улыбнувшись.

\- Как охота? - поинтересовался Кас, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на край стола.

\- Нормально, - Сэм провел рукой по волосам, задержал ее на загривке и чуть поскреб шею пальцами. - А вы тут как?

Младший Винчестер поднял на него неловкий взгляд. Кастиэль хмыкнул. Сэм наблюдательный, он наверняка уже заметил свежие раны у Дина, так что увиливать смысла нет. К тому же, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, они все уже давно это поняли.

Так что Кас пожал плечами и просто произнес:

\- Мы тоже охотились.

Сэм удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Дин нашел новость о какой-то твари неподалеку, так что мы съездили посмотреть. Не уверен, что это было, - Кас покачал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, - кажется, оборотень. Не знаю, меня подстрелили, и я потерял сознание. Очнулся уже здесь.

Услышав "подстрелили", мужчина сразу кинулся к другу.

\- Ты точно в порядке?

\- Да, Дин меня залатал. Побаливает немного, но все в порядке, - Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Это хорошо, - младший Винчестер облегченно выдохнул и присел на стул.

\- Принести чего-нибудь? - Кас поднялся со столешницы.

\- Пива. Спасибо, - Сэм протер ладонями лицо. Он явно устал за эти несколько дней.

Кас кивнул и пошел на кухню. Дин уже раскидал продукты по холодильнику и сидел за столом, уминая пирог. Кастиэль взял бутылку пива и тут же встретил взгляд Дина. Взяв еще одну, бывший ангел отдал ее старшему Винчестеру, заслужив от того кивок и благодарный взгляд, а вторую отнес Сэму. Тот тоже с благодарностью ее принял.

\- Спасибо. Я, наверное, еще немного посижу и пойду, - Сэм открыл бутылку и сделал глоток. - Если хочешь, иди, тебе тоже надо отдохнуть.

Кастиэль помялся в дверях, но кивнул и исчез в коридоре.

Кас остановился перед комнатой Дина, размышляя. Он был благодарен старшему Винчестеру, но не хотел больше мешать другу своим присутствием. Охотнику ведь тоже надо спать, а кровати недостаточно большие, чтобы в них могли нормально выспаться двое. Поэтому, Кастиэль тихо прошел мимо и направился в гостевую комнату.

Постелив, не-ангел прилег и вдруг почувствовал, как слипаются глаза. Он устал. Зевнув, он устроился поудобнее и вскоре уснул.

А проснулся оттого, что чувствовал, что рядом находится что-то большое и теплое. Еле разлепив глаза, Кас в темноте уставился на силуэт рядом и с удивлением признал в нем Дина. Тот лежал рядом на животе и похрапывал.

Кастиэль покачал головой и, усмехнувшись, придвинулся к нему поближе, накидывая одеяло ему на плечи. Дин сонно приоткрыл глаза, вопросительно глядя на бывшего ангела.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - прошептал Кас.

\- А ты почему ушел? – пробормотал Дин.

\- Я не хотел тебе мешать, то все-таки твоя комната.

\- Я же сказал, что не против, - Винчестер зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в одеяло.

\- Поэтому сам пришел ко мне?

\- Мне не хватает компании, - мужчина придвинулся ближе, перекинув свою ногу через обе ноги Каса, снова засыпая.

Не-ангел усмехнулся и потрепал друга по голове.

Нет, всё-таки, он устал. Кас зевнул и обнял теплого Винчестера, уткнувшись лицом ему в макушку.

Приснилось Кастиэлю что-то приятное.


End file.
